honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn
Breaking Dawn'' is the 20th episode in '''Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Russell Eida,''' Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, Todd Spence '''and Gina Ippolito.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the fourth and fifth films in the Twilight Saga supernatural romance series, Breaking Dawn Parts 1 & 2. It was published on March 5, 2013, to coincide with the release of Breaking Dawn Part 2 on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes and 6 seconds long. It has been viewed over 12 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Breaking Dawn on YouTube "Filmmaking so lazy that vampires no longer sparkle, even in direct sunlight; sex ed is done through Yahoo! searches; and the ultimate climax of all five movies was all a dream." '~ Honest Trailers - Breaking Dawn Script Prepare for the final installment of the Twilight franchise that tweens and lonely moms have been waiting for, and that dads could not care less about: Twilight: Breaking Dawn Parts 1 and 2, the tedious book that was turned into two bloated movies just to squeeze more money from gullible women. Featuring the wedding that attempts to justify the franchise's creepy pedophilia -- because remember, he's (Edward), like, a hundred years old and she's (Bella) still a teenager -- and the honeymoon where Mouth-Breather (Bella) and Shovel Face (Edward) finally have sex, only to immediately get pregnant, prompting the pro-life message that abortion is never okay, even when a monster vampire baby tries to eat itself out of its mother's womb; and creating an awful new baby name for an entire generation of teen moms. Bella: Renesmee. Jacob: Renesmee. (Edward snickers) Bella: Too weird? Witness Teen Wolf (Jacob) finally getting over Dead-Eyes (Bella) by instead falling in love with her creepy CGI baby. Jacob: Should I start calling you 'Dad'? Edward: No. Gross. But when Mouth-Breather nearly dies during childbirth, Shovel Face must transform her from a human who can't act (Bella: Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am?) to a vampire who can't act (Bella: You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?!). Honestly, even the movie had to teach her how to act human. Alice: Blink at least three times a minute. (Bella blinks several times) Good. Brace yourself for two movies so unnecessarily long that they include five Volvo commercials (shows clips of Volvo cars), two montages of the previous Twilight movies, four games of chess, and the most stares ever (shows clips of characters staring straight ahead as '"Great Ambition"' plays)...like, seriously, ever. We counted. Suffer through four hours of painfully stupid characters, like this pack of dogs who bark English (Sam Uley (in wolf form): What they bred won't be able to control its thirst.); the Cullens, who spend every movie standing around watching people; a grandfather (Charlie Swan) who doesn't notice that his own granddaughter has aged eight years over the course of a few months; and Kristen Stewart and her inability to use toothpaste (shows Bella missing a toothbrush while squeezing out toothpaste). Filmmaking so lazy that vampires no longer sparkle, even in direct sunlight; sex ed is done through Yahoo! searches; and the ultimate climax of all five movies was all a dream. Alice: That's your future. What a rip-off. Starring Shovel Face (Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen), Skeletor (Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan), Taylor Swift (Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black), Ron Burgundy (Billy Burke as Charlie Swan), North Dakota (Dakota Fanning as Jane), and Snow Dogs (werewolves). Twilight: Breaking Dawn. So he's (Edward) gonna have to live with Kristen Stewart forever? I'd rather have my head ripped off (shows Tanya ripping the top of Caius' head off). Viewer's Comments Say: I'm a barbie girl, in barbie world; life is plastic...is fantastic! - '' YourFinalThoughts ''Say "It's Morphin Time!" - ''Bahamatt97 ''"Winter is coming." - ''Lun4Om1n3 ''Say "Just when I thought was out, THEY PULL ME BACK IN!" - ''sp1duh84 ''Say "The Human Torch was denied a bank loan". PLEASE!!!! - ''Broughtolife Trivia * 'Stares' is a running joke in the 'Honest Trailers''' series. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailer for all films in the Twilight Saga including Twilight, New Moon ''and ''Eclipse.'' * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other YA book-to-film adaptations including ''The Hunger Games, '''Divergent,' The Maze Runner 'and '''The Fault in Our Stars. * In 2019, the Screen Junkies team produced a shot documentary about the Twilight fandom as part of their Fandom Uncovered web series. The documentary took a much more positive view of the fandom. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn ''has an 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews of the Honest Trailer were mixed. MTV wrote the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and the funniest part was the stares montage. Perez Hilton wrote that the Honest Trailer contained a few laughs, "but might just go a little overboard for a lot of tastes." The site also noted, "There’s honesty, there’s brutal honesty, and then there’s just plain mean." Entertainment.ie writer Caroline Foran described herself as a Twilight fan, but said the Honest Trailer's criticisms were "incredibly well put" and that the video "perfectly sums up the final two movies." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Russell Eida, Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, Todd Spence and Gina Ippolito Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ''TWILIGHT: BREAKING DAWN' GETS TAKEN DOWN A NOTCH BY HONEST TRAILERS '- MTV article * 'After a Nation Rejoices at Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2, Honest Trailers Takes a Somber Look Back at New Moon ' - io9 article * 'Robert Pattinson & Kristen Stewart Dissed In New ‘Breaking Dawn’ Trailer '- Hollywood Life article * 'Twilight: Breaking Dawn Gets An ‘Honest’ Trailer! '- Perez Hilton article * 'Honest Trailers: The truth about Twilight. Hilarious. A must for Twilight haters. '- Entertainment.ie article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Twilight Category:YA Category:Romance Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Supernatural Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 1 Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Lionsgate